Crystal moon
by loonymoonyy
Summary: what would happen if Edward became human? Warning: character death
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey I'm finally writing twilight Fic this is just something I thought of Warning: Character death this won't be love 5 chapters maximum.

Crystal Moon

Edward walked into his father's study; Carlisle was sitting in his large leather chair leafing through a medical book

"Haven't you read that already" Edward asked

"670 times" Carlisle said

Edward laughed Carlisle seemed to never get tired of medicine in was just in his blood so to speak

"Dad can I talk to you" Edward asked

Carlisle put the book down "Yes Edward what is it"

"I … how do you stay calm all the time" Edward asked

"Edward" Carlisle said raising his eyebrow at his son

"I can't stand this not knowing I mean Alice can't see her and I think I might go crazy" Edward said

_Of course this is about Bella, Edward worries to much about her_

"I need to she's with werewolves Carlisle, werewolves young angry tempered werewolves" Edward said

"I understand Edward but Jacob is Bella's friend" Carlisle said

"He loves her" Edward growled

_He's jealous _

"Am not "Edward said

Carlisle laughed "Don't worry Edward she loves you"

"I know I'm going to go hunting want to come" Edward asked

"No asked Em or Jazz" Carlisle said

Edward nodded and walked out of the study. Jasper was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Jazz want to go hunting" Edward asked

Jasper turned to Edward and shrugged. "Sure why not" he said

later that night

Edward climbed through Bella's open window with making a sound; he slowly closed the window silencing the howling winds. He walked over the bed and sat down on it. Bella was so beautiful when she slept she looked so peaceful. What Edward wouldn't give to be like her, to be human? He knew how their life would be, they'd finish high school, go to the best ivy league college, get married have children. Then those kids would have kids and then Bella and he would go to sleep one night and die a very peace filled death, having lived many long and glorious years. But this was a stupid dream a vampire can't turn into a human. He brushed the hair out of Bella's eyes; even her name was wonderful she was his Beautiful Swan. He looked out the window just as a star shot across the sky. _ Please _he pleaded _please if it is possible let be become like her let be human please let me be human_

**A/N:**

**See that button down there its**_ very_** lonely **


	2. chapter 2

Bella woke up with a start a warm body laid next to her slowly she turned ready to fight. Her eyes widened when she saw who laid beside her. Edward Cullen laid asleep on her bed, his chest moving up and down with each breath he took. Bella poked his cheek, he had to be faking. He was warm as warm as she was pure joy lept through her body. Was Edward Cullen now a human

Edward yawned and opened his eyes… wait back track had he fallen asleep? Edward sat up with a start and stared at a wide eyed bella.

"Did I fall asleep" he asked

"yes" bella breathed

Edward held his hands infront of his face they seemed the same he touched them to his face the same as well. Bella looked at him with a look of happiness, a pure happiness.

"Hold your breath" she said

Edward raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, no more than 30 seconds later he felt a pain in his chest and he breathed in. realization hit him and he looked at bella.

"I'm human" he said.

Bella reached over and kissed him and the cheek.

"I know" she said.

Edward kissed her lips pulling her closer to him.

"I can kiss you with out killing you" he said

Edward leaned over and closed the gap between them with his lips. The kiss was slow at first hesitant but then grew with passion. Soon the two laid gasping for breath wrapped in each other's bodies.

"I forgot what its like to breath" Edward said.

"Edward what des this mean now that your human can you still live with your family" bella asked

"C an I" he whispered.

Edward reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone , bella could hear the phone ringing.

"Carlise are you very busy" Edward asked

Carlise said something on the other side

"Can you come to bella's house" Edward asked

"Thanks" Edward hung up

He looked at Bella " he'll be here in ten minutes"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlise staried at his son his now human son. How had this happened nothing medical or magical that he knew of explained why Edward was human.

"What's the last thing you remember" He asked

"Its all kind of a blur" Edward said

Carlise sighed but smiled.

"Can I still live with you" Edward asked for the first time in over a century he felt nervous.

"Edward do you really I would kick you out" Carlise said

"No" Edward said.

Carlise stood up "I should get back and you two should get to school"

Carlise took Edward in his arms "I'm happy for you" he said

"Thanks dad" Edward said.

Being human again was really having its tole on Edward. He was finally aware of his body every move, twitched, every draw of breath. He was sitting at the table that he and bella usually sat at in lunch every one was talking and laughing except for alice. Edward turned to her he didn't have to read her mind to know she was upset.

"Its okay" he whispered

Alice smiled and nodded.

Later that night…

Edward woke up freezing. He shivered from the cold but got up and headed to Carlisle and esme's room. He slowly opened the door.

"Why is it so cold" he asked

Carlisle looked confused. "Edward I put the temputure on 75 it's not cold in here"

"Oh"

Suddenly he's whole body felt weak, he shivered again then fell to the floor. The last thing he heard before the world went black was someone calling his name


	4. Chapter 4

A/N no one can say they hate getting reviews thank you to: **jewel in the night**

**Squatty 66 **** JacobEXhater Sarah **

**Chapter Four**

**Carlisle propped Edward up against the back of the bed his usually steddy hands slightly shaky. Esme handed him a large quilt and he tucked it around Edwards body. Edward looked up at him with bright Green eyes then they closed and his breathing became deep yet labored. Carlisle backed away from the bed and stood at the door, he looked over at Esme. If a vampire could cry she'd be sobbing. Carlisle slowly closed the door and took Esme's hand and lead her down stairs. The rest of the kids where sitting on the couch all four of them had looks of apprehension on their faces.**

"**Carlisle why is this happening" Esme asked**

**Carlisle sat on the couch his head in his hands "I don't know" he whispered.**

"**It's the influenza isn't" Esme said.**

**Carlisle nodded. **

"**But how Carlisle the vampire venom should of killed the infection this shouldn't be happening" Jasper said.**

"**And how in the world did he become human" Rosalie asked.**

"**I don't know why any of this is happening" Carlisle's voice was broken**

"**But can't you just give him some medicine" Alice asked**

**Carlisle shook his head "Influenza is a viral infection there's no medicine that will work and it seems it's as bad as when I first bit him" **

**Suddenly loud coughing came from up stairs.**

**Jaspers POV**

**We all ran upstairs and into Edwards's room. I was thrown back by the smell of blood that was in the room. I closed throat and regained my composure. Edward was coughing his hands where dripping with blood. Carlisle sat down at the edge of the bed and wiped away the blood from his mouth.**

"**Dad" Edward's voice was horse**

"**Yes" Carlisle said**

"**Can I see Bella" he asked.**

"**Ed no she can't be near you" Carlisle said.**

**I could feel Edwards pain. He really did love her I could feel it and he wanted her by his side.**

"**Please" he whispered.**

"**No Edward" Carlisle said as he hooked up a monitor to Edward.**

**Edward sighed **

"**Tell her I loved her" he said**

"**Edward Cullen don't talk like that" Esme chastised him.**

**Edward laughed then starting a fit of coughs. I backed away from the room and into Alice's waiting arms.**

**She clung to me like I would disappear. "He's going to die oh Jasper he's going to die"**

**A/N hope everyone likes it one more chapter left **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry 

Edward coughed again; his throat was raw and swollen. Carlisle sat next to him staring into nothingness. How hard was this for Carlisle to lose his first son, to the thing that gave him a son in the first place? Carlisle was trying to stay calm for his case Edward could tell.

"Can I call Bella" he asked

"Okay you can call her I'll get the phone" Carlisle stood and left the room. He came back moments later with the phone. He dialed Bella's number because Edward was too weak to even left his fingers. He felt the phone against his ear and heard the sound of the ringing.

"Hello"

Oh to hear her voice again.

"Edward is that you?" she sounded worried and upset.

"Yes" Edward managed to say.

"Are you okay why haven't you called" Edward could hear her voice braking.

"I'm sick" he said.

"Sick with what should I come over" she asked.

"NO" he screamed. Then he gasped in pain his throat was on fire he looked up at Carlise, Carlise took the phone from his hand.

"Bella I'm sorry but Edward is in no condition right now" Edwards eyes widened "right now" did that mean he would be okay? Would he live and go to marry Bella? His searing throat throbbed again and he shook those thoughts away.

"Okay" Carlisle said he put the phone next to Edward's ear.

"I love you Edward Cullen" Bella said.

"I love you to Bella Swan" Edward whispered very lightly.

The other phone went dead.

"Edward how is your throat" Carlisle asked.

Edward groaned.

"Not good I would assume here drink this" he handed Edward a hot cup of green tea. Edward drank, then spit it back out.

"Can't"

"I know it hurts but Edward you have to" Carlisle said.

Edward coughed and his throat closed. His eyes widened as he struggled to breath, it felt as though he was drowning in a lake with no surface. It took Carlisle only a fraction of a second to react " Emmett, Jasper one of you get up here now". The sound of footsteps running up the stairs and then Emmett was in the room.

"Hold him up keep his back straight" Carlisle said.

Emmett put his arms around Edward and held him up. Edward felt Carlisle take his wrist he could feel the cold of his breath.

"No" he said.

"Edward please let me save you" Carlisle begged.

"Come on Ed" Emmett said.

"No its time I'm ready to go" Edward stopped to draw in a struggling breath. "Tell Bella I love her and that I want her to be happy"

"Edward my son" Carlisle laid his head on Edwards's chest and listened to his heart beat faintly away.

"Bye"

Silence filled the room no one was breathing no one was even moving. Carlise lifted his head and despite being a vampire he had two tear tracks falling from his eyes. He lifted his hands to his son's open eyes and closed them.

"Rest in Peace"

A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry don't hate me!! I love Edward it would kill me if he actually died but this is something I thought might happen if he does become human. Okay here is a sort of list about what happens to the rest of the Cullen's and Bella:

Carlisle and Esme continue to live in Forks and Carlisle continues to be a doctor.

Emmett and Rose leave for good because Emmett misses his little brother to much

Jasper and Alice stay with Carlisle and Esme.

Bella goes to Dartmouth but comes back to forks and ends up marrying Jacob. They have to children both are boys. One Names Edward Mason Black the other Anthony Cullen Black.

A/N Edward Anthony Mason Cullen


End file.
